Having a Nice Talk
by Pksmashbros
Summary: Lucas took his friend Nana to his home town of Tazmily, soon she finds out the truth about Lucas's past, however soon another truth is revealed as well.


**So here's** **another Lucas x Nana story but this is probably the last one for a while, since Valentine's Day is coming up I wanted to two stories about love, this one and one for Ness and Paula which might come out closer to the holiday. Also warning, MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR MOTHER 3 IN THIS! You have been warned! With that said however, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Going to Tazmily wasn't as bad as Nana thought it would be, while there was a lack of more advanced technology but, that didn't stop the village from being a nice and serene to live in.

Lucas showed her all his favorite places, the sunshine forest, the drago plateau and the beautiful sunflower field. Meeting Lucas's friends and family was also a plus for her as well.

Lucas's father Flint was stoic and didn't have much to say, but he at least shook her hand and told her that she would be fine with Lucas around. However Nana didn't see Lucas's mother, she just presumed she was in town.

Lucas's brother Claus sort of reminded her of Popo who was back at the mansion with their friends, however Claus was more sarcastic and kinda a loner compared to her carefree brother, he paid the two no mind, and just waved hello at them.

Kumatora and Duster were nice people as well, Kumatora was a bit upfront and was rude but Lucas said she was a nice person once you got to know her, Duster was sort of the opposite he was a nice and polite man from what Nana saw of him.

Soon Lucas had one more person to show her "She's just up this hill." He said with his voice saddening a bit. When they got up the hill Nana saw it, a tombstone.

She walked up and read the inscription "Here lies Hinawa, Daughter of Alec, Wife of Flint and mother of Lucas and Claus. R.I.P" Once she read those last words she realized who this person was and turned to Lucas who still was sad.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry Lucas." Nana comforted Lucas who looked sullen "How'd she die, if you don't mind me asking." Lucas nodded "It's alright, it was five years ago, Mom, Claus and I were going home from the drago plateau when a huge mechanical monster came out of nowhere, mom protected us and told us to run."

Lucas took a deep breath tears welling up in his eyes. "Claus and I jumped into the nearby river, it wasn't until later where I found out the truth, that monster killed her."

Nana sighed, tears of her own were starting to well up."That's really depressing, but you told me the dark dragon brought Claus back, why wouldn't bring back your mom?" She timidly sked.

"The dark dragon's powers had limits, especially when restoring the entire world to before the end of the world, Mom had been gone for four years at that time, it would be too much for it to do, Claus's death was more recent so he could be brought back without much of the dragons power." Lucas explained in between tears.

However his frown turned into a smile "But at that time, I've gotten over it, while I still miss her, I always remember the happiest times we had." When Lucas finished he noticed Nana was crying. "Nana, what's wrong?" He tried to ask.

"You're so lucky Luke, you had a mom and still have a father, but I had no one besides Popo." Nana started to cry "I-I never knew who they were, or w-what they even looked like!"

"I had no mother to love me and tuck me in at night and no father that would give me advice and help me with problems! I'm all alone, and no one can change it!" She sobbed.

The silence afterwards was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lucas sighed "You don't have parents Nana but what about Popo, he really cares about you, I know that extremely well, I think he would even go to the same measures as any big brother would to protect you."

Nana thought about that, while her brother was mostly a goofball, he did really care about her, and while he was overprotective sometimes he really loved her, most likely because of the same reason, she's all he had for family.

"What about Master and Crazy hand? From what I've seen they've taken care of you just as good as any parents could." Lucas asked her.

Nana then remembered that for most of her life was with those hands, Master taught her and Popo everything they should know despite being a giant hand. Crazy wasn't as responsible as his brother but he did love the two just as much as master.

"Oh my god, you're right." Nana realized with her tears stopping "Master, Crazy and even my idiot brother really are my family."

Lucas smiled "I want to tell you something Nana, something my mom told me when I

was little, family aren't just the people that are related to you, but the people who really care about you."

He then put his hands on hers, "And I really care about you." He said blushing "Thanks Luke." She smiled the tears were completely gone and replaced with a blush as well, she gave the timid boy a kiss on the cheek,

"Uh, Nana? What was that about?" He quietly asked curiously. Nana got nervous again, "Well, that was my way of showing I care about you." Lucas's face turned to a bright red.

"So does that mean that you're in-" Nana quickly nodded, she wasn't a psychic like him but she knew the answer. "Yeah, I didn't realize till now that I kinda had a crush on you, are you mad?" She asked nervously due to Lucas's unsure face.

"Kinda, you did kind of shock me with that kiss. But to tell you the truth, you're a great girl, maybe we can try something later on." Lucas smiled to which Nana returned it.

Nana looked at Lucas, while he wasn't strong as some of the other male smashers, he was strong in another way, he had a huge heart, he cares immensely for others even if they don't think about it. That's what made her love him.

Lucas looked at Nana, she was the only girl in his circle of friends, she had a charm that no other girl that he met had, he's had crush before, but she was 4 years older than him, but Nana was probably his best friend besides Ness, maybe being in love wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Lucas then got an idea "So do you want to watch the sunset?" He asked his new girlfriend. "That would be great." The two sat down on the cliffside watching the colorful array that was the sunset above an orange sea. Meanwhile they couldn't see it, a ghostly spirit was watching the whole thing and she was happy about what her son had become.


End file.
